


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 6: Momentary Reprieve

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 6: Momentary Reprieve

She wakes up in Kenna’s arms, being carried into their guest quarters and set gently on the bed. For now, they are blissfully unaware of Raydan’s fate and Val’s well being is Kenna’s only concern. 

They’re unaware of the opulent, purple room with gold trim on the ceilings; focusing instead on each other. Val’s back aches; she’s barely able to move, much less do anything else. As much as she desires Kenna’s touch, there’s still the matter of Azura to address.

“She disappeared,” Kenna explains, letting out an exhausted breath, “but it does us no good to search for her. All we can do is be vigilant,” she caresses Val’s cheek, “and enjoy the time we have before she returns.”

Val lightly winces as Kenna undoes her fasteners and gently peels off the Mercenary’s armor. The past few nights were cold, but tonight it’s unusually warm, and her skin breaths as Kenna removes her tunic. She bites her lip and motions for Kenna to take off her undergarments and the Warrior Queen happily complies. 

Her hand is held, tenderly, by Kenna and they share a kiss, their mouths hot against one another. She feels Kenna tease her wet folds; her desire makes her sweat even more. A kiss from Kenna to her lower lips drives her wild, leaving her ready to beg for more. 

“Hey gorgeous,“ she says, tugging on Kenna’s armor, "why is this still on?”  
She hears Kenna laugh and watches the Warrior Queen strip off her armor, discarding it casually. Anticipation swells within her as Kenna stands naked in front of her. The Warrior Queen kisses her, and she pulls her wife in closer.  
Val feels Kenna’s lips on her body, and she shivers at each kiss. She feels Kenna’s hands move from her collarbone to her breasts. Her anticipation increases as Kenna brushes her lips first against Val’s nipples, then her entrance.

She feels Kenna plunge her tongue inside. She bites her lip to keep from calling out Kenna’s name as she enjoys the Warrior Queen rubbing her pearl. Grabbing Kenna’s brown hair, Val pulls gently as she moans from the ecstasy. 

Kenna reads her body language and goes faster, not stopping until she comes. The Warrior Queen kisses her lower lips and crawls up to her. She is happy at this moment, enjoying the pleasure from Kenna, then laying on the bed in each other’s arms. Her heartbeat picks up again as Kenna leans into her chest.  
After some time, Kenna walks away, leaving Val to enjoy the view of her wife’s backside. The sound of running water indicates the drawing of a bath. It’s the perfect way to end the evening. Kenna carries her to the tub and lays her down slowly. 

The hot water and the smell of lavender soap are relaxing, and Kenna goes into the large tub right next to her side. She feels Kenna’s hand flow over her, washing her body, and she feels her stiff muscles soothe over, her motion returning to normal. 

Her first response is to pull Kenna closer and kiss her. “I love you,” Kenna says to her, “I love you too, gorgeous,” she says back. She rests her head on Kenna’s breasts, listening to her soothing heartbeat. It appears to be the perfect night when a knock at the door interrupts them.

“Let’s ignore them,” she says to Kenna, who agrees.

Another, louder knock is accompanied by an urgent voice begging the Queens’ pardon.

Kenna reluctantly gets out of the tub and puts on a robe. Val hears Kenna walk over and open the door just a crack. Despite being unable to discern the conversation, she has a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kenna slowly walks back; her strong demeanor gives way to tears and sorrow. 

Val gets out and hurries to her wife’s side.

“What is it, Kenna? What’s wrong?”

The Warrior Queen looks up with her red eyes and tells Val, “It’s Raydan. Azura murdered Raydan.” Kenna starts to sob once more as rage fills Val to her core. 

“That bitch is going to pay for this!” She looks at Kenna with fierce determination, “it’s time to prepare for war.”


End file.
